


Heart On A Chain

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Club, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink-meme prompt; Anything with Sam as a bottom.





	

The scent of them is all around the room, the heavy musk of sex and sweat and cum. It seeps into his bones, makes him shiver. His brother’s fingertips roam over his shaking body, hands slip over his warm skin and nails rake down his skin until he shiver against the sensual touch, the caress is familiar, the way fingertips grip possessively to call him in and claim him with a kiss, the way every tickle of fingertips leaves bruises that last for days. 

Dean is already givin’ it good to Sam, but his brother desires more, the greedy slut. Always lustful for more pleasure and pain. All eyes are on them as they get their freak on at the sex club, men and ladies all gathered ‘round to see a spectacular naughty show. 

The fire-storm in his heart burns, he is lust-drunk on the heady scent of sex and sin filling the room. One touch to soft skin, Dean strokes him, teases him; heat swept through the younger man like a firestorm. Sam shivers with Dean's soft touches, all eyes in the room locked on them; he thrashes wildly, a sharp moaning cry escaping him as he shudders. 

Gasping, his heart thundering in his chest, Sam titles his head back to bare his throat, hoping his brother will take the hint. Dean does, because he knows Sam very well. He could be naughty and deny Sam what he needs, make him whimper and whine and plead with those big sweet puppy dog eyes; the guests would surely enjoy a longer show, but Sam’s cock is so swollen and his balls are throbbing, Dean thinks his brother may bust a nut if Sam holds off any longer. 

Dean practically glowed with pleasure, his hips never stop, he ruts as he wraps his hands around Sam’s throat and squeezes tight; the pleasure hit Sam in the chest and knocks the breath out of Sam, Dean’s thrust becoming harder and faster to leave him gasping and moaning and bathed in pure pleasure. Sam’s eyes are squeezed closed, long legs wrapped around Dean’s hip, he whimpers and chokes for air as his brother’s fingertips dig into his windpipe. 

Sam’s chest burns as his air supply is cut off; his vision blurs, the pain roars raw and numbing as Dean’s thick cock rams deep into him, and he loves the pain more than anything in this world, the raw stretch and burn of the flesh impaling him, the constricting squeeze on his throat. No, sweet and gentle sex just doesn’t do it for Sam, the hard, relentless fucking is what burns his lungs, leaves him sore and aching and blissful afterwards. 

Dean is good to him, keeps pumping his hips frantically, fucking his big cock deeper into Sam, drilling into him over and over, thrusting his hips so hard and so fast that Sam can feel his soul and mind and body breaking under the overwhelming pleasure. 

Sam’s stomach tightens and Goosebumps ripple over his skin as Dean rolls his hips, grinding rhythmically, pushing deeper and deepening into the clenching heat as his breath comes out in hushed gasps, shudders running all down his spine. 

Dean snarls as he drives home, jaw clenched when he thrusts back in and his eyes roll in his skull when Sam’s inner muscles tighten around his throbbing shaft. Sam gasps for air, his head falling back against the stage with a thud, the stretch and burn between his thighs has Sam feeling like he is being split open. Dean moans roughly as he gets right to the finish line, huffing as his thrusts become erratic.

Dean can hear Sam gasping, choking for air, his inner walls clenching tight around Dean as his orgasm rush upon him. The pleasure is too much, the bright stars behind Sam’s eyes are twinkling, and when Dean commands “Come, now”, Sam obeys Dean’s order like a good soldier, shaking and shivering, his labored breaths loud in the quietness of the sex club as his cock pules sticky white and wet onto his belly. 

With a sharp shove, Dean buries his cock deep, and comes, and the pleasure swarms Sam as Dean’s hands clench around his pulse point and take the last of the air from his lungs. The darkness takes him, stealing Sam away as he feels his brother unloads inside him and the last sounds he hears are that of the crowd cheering with the delight of a magnificent show. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=20046#t20046)


End file.
